speckles in one's eyes
by cacaolatte
Summary: Gadis tak dikenal itu sering muncul dalam mimpi Midorima, dan ia menyembunyikan semesta di balik kedua matanya. — midorima/fem!akashi


Midorima tak pernah setakjub ini dengan semesta yang tidak melibatkan pemandangan alam.

Tapi seperti memiliki dimensi tersendiri, mata gadis itu menyembunyikan sejuta landskap beragam, bahkan yang tak terjajah sekalipun.

Midorima ingin—ingin sekali menjelajahi dan tenggelam di balik kekayaan alamnya.

* * *

 **speckles in one's eyes**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Midorima menyelipkan sekuntum anyelir merah di balik telinga gadis itu, bahkan mahkota bunga yang mengembang megah teredam warnanya di balik helaian merah rambut sang gadis.

"Cantik," ia berkomentar, dan menyaksikan paras yang elok itu membeberkan keindahannya, menunjukkan senyum kecil yang terpaut di bibir.

Jemari ramping menelusuri garis rahang Midorima, seolah-olah mengagumi patung yang dipahat dengan kesempurnaan yang tiada tara. Midorima merasakan sentuhan kupu-kupu di dagunya, sebelum jari telunjuk yang bertengger di sana kini mendarat di atas sepasang bukit merah. Bila bukan karena jemari yang ada di sana, Midorima akan membuka mulut—kaget akan kejutan aliran listrik yang tercipta.

Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah kerlap-kerlip warna yang tersembunyi di balik kedua optik gadis itu, seolah-olah matanya adalah gelas yang merefleksikan matahari terbenam di langit tanpa awan.

—Midorima terbangun, alarm miliknya tak dapat berhenti bernyanyi, dan waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Mengerang pelan, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, menyingkirkan buntalan selimut yang terselip di antara tungkai-tungkainya yang tak beraturan. Tidak biasanya ia tidur tidak teratur seperti ini.

Tapi tidak biasanya juga ia bermimpi akan hal seabstrak ini.

—

Cahaya yang kelewat terang itu membutakan penglihatannya, dan Midorima merasakan butiran air mata mulai terbentuk dan jatuh perlahan bak hilir sungai di pipinya. Bukannya mengasingkan kedua matanya, Midorima memaksakan untuk terus melihat, karena ia tahu apa yang ada di hadapan mata bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat ia peroleh dengan cuma-cuma.

Malaikat itu menyusuri langit, melewati awan-awan, meninggalkan pelangi pada jejaknya, dan berlomba dengan burung-burung yang juga merentangkan lebar sayap mereka—sebagaimana gadis itu dengan bangga memamerkan sepasang sayap putih, cukup besar untuk menelungkupi tubuh mungilnya.

Rambut merah itu mendambakan setiap perhatian yang ada, dan Midorima bukanlah pengecualian. Namun, begitu sang malaikat menengok ke arah Midorima yang masih menangis akibat tingginya intensitas cahaya, Midorima sadar bahwa bukan hanya rambut merah berdarah saja yang kontras dengan seluruh keperawakan malaikat yang dibalut dengan sucinya putih.

Dengan mata seperti boneka, menyembunyikan galaksi di balik bola mata kacanya, Midorima merasa tidak sia-sia telah melukai dirinya sendiri dengan mempertahankan pandangannya.

—Midorima terbangun, teriakan adik perempuannya menggema dari penghujung rumah.

Terduduk, kedua tangan otomatis menangkup kepala yang hendak jatuh, tidak percaya akan mimpinya barusan.

Bukan pertama kali sosok itu muncul di mimpinya, dan Midorima berharap malam itu bukanlah kemewahan terakhir yang dapat disaksikannya.

—

Bilik sempit didandani dengan banyaknya pigura yang melekat di dinding, berderet-deret jumlahnya hanya untuk mengantarkan satu jenis ciptaan semesta.

Midorima menyusuri ruangan kubus itu, meminimalisir pergerakannya karena memang tidak banyak ruang yang tersedia untuk dieksplorasi. Wanita yang sama memandangnya balik, seolah-olah berada di balik bingkai, hidup.

 _Portrait_ terakhir menarik tendon-tendon yang ada di sekitar jantung Midorima, dan mungkin ia dapat merasakan bagaimana tali-tali jantungnya putus satu dua helai. Ia tahu dunia ini hanyalah dunia semu, ia terperangkap dalam mimpi yang mengedarkan perasaan yang terlalu nyata.

Begitu nyata, hingga Midorima menangis bersama dengan wanita yang ada di balik pigura tersebut.

—Midorima terbangun, mengelap sudut matanya yang sudah basah dengan air mata.

Ia tidak pernah menangis karena sepotong perjalanan di dunia mimpi—yang tidak pernah abadi—semata.

—

Stasiun kereta api dipenuhi oleh derap langkah yang tak ditahan, semua orang terburu-buru mengejar waktu, sementara waktu bermain-main dengan kepanikan yang tumbuh pada tiap individu yang ada di peron kereta.

Midorima melihat arloji yang melingkar longgar di pergelangan tangannya; ia masih memiliki waktu lima setengah menit sebelum kereta api komuter yang akan mengantarnya pulang datang.

Lima menit sekarang.

Midorima menghembuskan napas—yang kemudian ditariknya balik kuat-kuat.

Napasnya tercekat. Sosok perempuan berambut merah itu ada di sini. Berjarak lima meter di hadapannya, sepertinya menunggu kereta seperti ratusan manusia yang memiliki urusan di fasilitas publik ini.

Midorima menunggu, menunggu gadis itu berbalik seperti perjumpaan mereka sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia akan berbalik dan mereka akan berinteraksi; lewat kata, lewat pandang, lewat senyum, lewat ajakan nonverbal.

Tapi ia tak kunjung memberi perhatian pada Midorima sebagaimana biasanya yang dilakukannya.

Midorima mulai resah, dua menit lagi keretanya akan tiba.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia dapat merasakan angin kencang menghantam sisi tubuhnya, dan kini rel kereta dipenuhi dengan kaleng besi raksasa yang siap menampung manusia dalam kuantitas banyak di dalamnya.

Saat itu juga Midorima sadar bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi, gadis itu tak akan berbalik karena—mereka tidak saling mengenal. Apabila ia tak mengejarnya sekarang maka tak akan ada lagi kali kedua dalam perjumpaan mereka di dunia yang tidak fana ini.

Midorima memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah, dan tanpa sadar menarik pundak gadis itu.

Kedua matanya sama seperti apa yang diceritakan mimpi-mimpinya; jutaan bara api berporak-poranda dalam tiap gemilang merah, oranye, dan kuning.

"Maaf," Midorima merasakan napasnya tersegal, seolah habis berlari. Tenggorokannya tercekat, dan paru-parunya tidak mau mensuplai oksigen untuk sel-sel tubuhnya, sehingga ia merasa hanya separuh tubuhnya yang masih ada dalam kontrolnya.

Wanita di depannya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sadar bahwa semakin lama mereka berdiri mematung seperti ini, semakin besar kesempatannya ketinggalan kereta.

"Namamu," Midorima memulai lagi, mencoba lagi. "Aku butuh namamu."

"Akashi Seishina," adalah dua kata yang mempresentasikan suara gadis itu.

Baru pertama kalinya Midorima mendengar lantunan dari suara gadis itu—Akashi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," Akashi membubarkan lamunan pemuda malang itu, "saya duluan."

—Midorima tidak terbangun, karena ia tidak bermimpi. Hanya menyaksikan bagaimana wanita merah itu pergi dibawa kereta yang memburam karena kecepatan laju yang terlalu tinggi di depan matanya.

 _Fin_

* * *

a/n: Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

[09.09.18]


End file.
